


A Tight Leash [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon steps forward slowly. “I admit,” he starts, “To being a little confused. Because I could have sworn,” he takes a few steps closer, “That for a moment there,” he reaches Illya, and raises a hand very deliberately to Illya’s throat, “You were choking.”</p><p>[A recording of a fic by AlchemyAlice]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tight Leash [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Tight Leash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647699) by [AlchemyAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAlice/pseuds/AlchemyAlice). 



> I've always wanted to try my hand at a Russian accent in podfic. Not sure how well it turned out, BUT I TRIED!
> 
> The cover was better the first time, but I got the title wrong and didn't save the project, so... :(

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic16/tight%20leash.mp3) | **Size:** 15.7MB | **Duration:** 17:07min

  
---|---


End file.
